An Apple Red as Blood
"An Apple Red as Blood" is the twenty-first episode of Once Upon a Time. It is the twenty-first episode of the series overall, and premiered on May 6, 2012. Synopsis Henry Mills pleads with Emma Swan to stay in Storybrooke and continue her quest as the savior of the fairytale dwellers; meanwhile, Regina Mills is up to her old apple tricks again, setting her sights on one target in particular. Alas, things don’t go according to plan and Henry may just end up being collateral damage. Meanwhile, back in the fairytale land that was, Snow White enlists the aid of her fellow fairytale cohorts to attack the Evil Queen and save Prince Charming’s life. Recap In Storybrooke, Regina and Henry Mills are eating dinner when the doorbell rings. Regina opens the door to discover Emma Swan, when she turns around and see Henry has disappeared. Regina then sees that many residents are at her door. Henry is now standing behind her with rope and they drag her outside. She is tied to her apple tree while the whole town, now remembering who they really are, wants Regina to pay. Emma then takes a sword and swings it at Regina, while she pleads for them to stop. Regina suddenly wakes up and goes to check on Henry, who has covered his bed to make it look like he is there. Emma, and Henry are leaving Storybrooke; however, Henry grabs the wheel and forces Emma into a ditch and begs her not to go because her family is there, and she still needs to break the curse. In Fairytale Land, Prince Charming is brought before King George. The King prepares to behead him when the Evil Queen interrupts. She offers King George all the riches if he will give her Charming. She promises he will suffer by using him to destroy Snow White. The King agrees and releases Charming to her. In Storybrooke, Regina looks outside her window at her apple tree and notices the tree is dying. She then goes to Mr. Gold's shop and tells him that the curse is weakening. She wonders why he doesn't seem to care. He tells her that she might need to give up Henry to keep the curse in full strength, but she disagrees with this idea. Regina wants to get rid of Emma, but Mr. Gold warns her to be careful because killing Emma would break the curse by his design. Regina notices that he actually wants the curse to break. He declines a deal that she wants to make, but he suggests she should leave town because when the curse is broken, the people of Storybrooke will be looking for blood. At school, Regina sticks a white rabbit card to Paige's bike plate, knowing the girl's father is watching. Emma arrives home to Mary Margaret Blanchard's surprise, who angrily confronts her for leaving without saying goodbye. Emma says she tried to take Henry, but Mary Margaret questions her true motive. She tells her to figure out what is best for Henry. In Fairytale Land, Snow White is rallying The Seven Dwarves, Widow Lucas, and Red Riding Hood together. Grumpy says he knows people who can help with air support. Red shows up and informs them that the Evil Queen is there. Widow Lucas warns that it is a trap, and everyone agrees. Regardless, Snow White is still willing to go forward but offers anyone the chance to turn back. No one does. Red asks about the Queen's intentions, and Snow White explains that she took away Regina's happiness; therefore, she wants to do the same to Snow White. Prince Charming is sitting in his cell when Regina arrives. She explains that she does not plan to kill Snow White; instead, she has in mind a different punishment. She walks away, smiling wickedly while flaunting a red apple. In Storybrooke, Regina is at her window watching her tree again when Jefferson appears, having received the card left earlier on his daughter's bike. She wants his help, and she knows that he will not kill her because he will not see Paige/Grace again. She asks him to use his magic hat again but he says it will not work without magic. Regina informs him that she still has a little bit left and that it should be enough for one last journey. She wants him to go back to Fairytale Land and fix the problem with Emma. Regina says that they have the same problem and that they both want their families. She offers to awaken Grace to her true self, but Jefferson does not want that—all he wants is a fresh start, to which she agrees after Emma is dealt with. In Fairytale Land, Snow White is getting ready to launch an attack on King George's castle. As a wolf, Red howls out the signal, and they move out. Above them, the fairies fly in for the attack, and on the ground, Snow White and the dwarves scale the wall. The guards see Snow White, but she quickly deals with them. The others join her and they lead an attack into the main courtyard. They manage to take out all the guards but more show up and surround them. The fairies dive in and bomb them with fairy dust. In Storybrooke, Henry rushes to see August Booth and tells him about Emma's desire to leave. August shows him his now wooden arm, and Henry realizes that August is Pinocchio. He says he is changing back because he has not been a good boy. August explains that it is hard for him to continue, and he just wants to spend his last bit of time with Marco/Geppetto, his father. He tells Henry that it's up to him to continue Operation Cobra. Emma and Archie Hopper discuss Henry at the diner, but he is concerned about how Henry is being affected by the dispute between Emma and Regina. Emma perceives that Archie is implying that Henry is better off with Regina, and he knows that Regina would never hurt him. Archie says the war needs to end for them to be together. In the Fairytale Land, Snow White races to the cell to save Prince Charming, but he is shown only through a mirror and explains what the Queen has done. Then Regina appears in the mirror - she wants to talk with Snow White, just the two of them and tells her to meet her "where it all began." Later, Snow White sets down her weapons despite her comrades' pleas against seeing Regina. She thanks them but knows it's best for her to do this alone. In Storybrooke, Regina brings Jefferson down into a cellar, saying that the only remaining magic is contained in the things that she brought from the Fairytale Land. She places some of her items into the hat but nothing happens. She pulls out the ring that Daniel gave her and puts it in the hat. Fortunately, it starts to work, but it does not open a portal. Jefferson says that, although they cannot travel to Fairytale Land, he is able to bring a small object to the real world for her. She knows exactly what she wants and guides the hat's magic to the right time and place. The hat works and she tells him what she wants: an apple. In the stables of the Fairytale Land, the Queen and Snow White meet and walk up to the hill. Regina points out a grave which Snow White has never seen before, revealing that it is the grave of her love, Daniel. Snow White believed that he ran away and apologizes. The Queen rejects her apology and offers her the apple which will make her body her own tomb. Snow White has to take the apple willingly or else it will not work. If she refuses, then the Queen says she will kill Prince Charming. Tearfully, Snow White agrees and takes a bite of the apple. As the poison takes effect, Prince Charming feels her pain and realizes something has happened to her. As the apple rolls away, it falls through the portal and is caught by Regina in Storybrooke In Storybrooke, Regina holds the apple and ponders how to get Emma to eat it. She decides to bake it into a turnover. Later, Emma arrives, and Regina agrees that they need to talk. Emma says that the war between them must end. She agrees that Henry is Regina's son and offers her a deal that she will leave Storybrooke so long as she gets to come back and visit Henry. Regina consents and gives Emma the apple turnover for the road. In Fairytale Land, Snow White's friends search for her at the stables and find her unconscious. Red notices that she has no breath; therefore, she is gone. The Evil Queen sits in her room and delightfully watches Prince Charming calling out to Snow White in grief. In Storybrooke, Regina visits Mr. Gold and says that she found the solution. He realizes that she is talking about the sleeping curse and reminds her that all magic comes with a price. Regina believes she has won and that the curse will never be broken. Henry goes to visit Emma, and, noticing she is packing, asks if everything is okay. She says that she is leaving, much to Henry's dismay. He asks if she truly does not believe in the curse, but she avoids the question. He insists she is the only one who can stop Regina and save Storybrooke; however, Emma pleads with Henry to stop believing in curses and fairytales. She is resolved to leave, and Henry tearfully hugs her. He soon notices the apple turnover on the kitchen counter. After learning that it was given to her by Regina, Henry says that the turnover is poisonous. Emma still does not believe it, so he grabs it. He takes a small bite and while it does not appear to work at first, he quickly collapses while Emma desperately calls out to him. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White / Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen / Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming / David Nolan *Eion Bailey as August W. Booth *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy / Leroy *Alan Dale as King George *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood / Ruby *Sebastian Stan as Mad Hatter / Jefferson *Beverley Elliott as Widow Lucas / Granny *Keegan Connor Tracy as Blue Fairy Co-Starring *Michael Coleman as Happy *Faustino Di Bauda as Sleepy *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy / Mr. Clark *Mig Macario as Bashful Quotes Snow White: I was very young and your mother-- Regina: She ripped his heart out because of you! Because you couldn't listen to me! Snow White: You took my father. Haven't we both suffered enough? Regina: No. Emma: Henry, what are you doing? Henry: I'm sorry it had to come to this. You may not believe in the curse or in me, but I believe in you. a bite of the turnover Emma: You see? You want to have some ice cream and then we can go back to talking about -- (watches as Henry collapses, then whispers) Henry? (shouts) Henry! Henry! 'Regina: '(To Snow White) I have no interest in cleaning tongue marks off my mirror. Trivia *The opening title card features Snow White walking with the Seven Dwarves. *Regina Mills retained a little magic from Fairytale Land through some of her objects, including the ring from Daniel. *It is revealed that Emma Swan's death can break the Dark Curse. *The spinning wheel Rumplestiltskin used to spin straw into gold is in Mr. Gold's shop. *The card Regina leaves on Paige's bike is of the White Rabbit, a character from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *The Evil Queen requests a parley with Snow White. "Parley" is a term for a discussion between enemies, especially in times of war. It may also be a nod to another Disney franchise, The Pirates of the Caribbean. *When Regina gives Emma the apple turnover, she says, "I do hope you like apples", which is the same line she used in "The Thing You Love Most" when she gave Emma a basketful of her homegrown apples. *In this episode, Archie say "In many ways, your rival has woken a sleeping dragon." unknowingly foreshadowing the next episode where Maleficent appears in her dragon form. *This episode premiered on August 19, 2012 in the UK. fr:1x21 de:Ein Apfel, rot wie Blut es:Apple Red as Blood pl:Apple Red as Blood Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes